1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy garbage transportation truck comprising a cargo space for the garbage that is to be disposed of, having an opening on its rear to which an emptying casing for garbage cans that are to be emptied is adjoined that has a rear discharge opening.
2. Background Art
Toy vehicles of this type are intended to copy the large original in their outer appearance while leaving out details and are further intended to permit an imitation of the functions of such vehicles.